


Just This Once

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Series: your secrets smell like blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Counted Word Fic, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: “I wouldn’t do that to you,” Dean lies, and Sam’s eyes are searching Dean’s face for a crack in his mask but Dean knows how to lie to Sam like no one else.(AU at the end of All Hell Breaks Loose Part II).
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: your secrets smell like blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985683
Kudos: 21





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Angst.  
> May expand this further if there's any interest...  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love hearing from y'all.

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Dean lies, and Sam’s eyes are searching Dean’s face for a crack in his mask but Dean knows how to lie to Sam like no one else. Besides, Dean got rid of his last tell somewhere between Texas and Montana, somewhere between breaking his nose in a bar fight at sixteen and quitting smoking at twenty-six-- which Sam oughta know.  
“I wouldn’t do that to you, Sammy,” Dean repeats, and maybe if he says it enough it’ll be true.

He doesn’t know how to live without Sam. Never has, never will. And Dean knows if he wasn’t already going to Hell doing this to his brother would damn him, but...  
Dean’s spent his whole life sacrificing. Just this once, he’s being selfish.  
“Okay,” Sam says. “Okay, Dean.”  
Dean smiles; he knows, after all, that his soul is right here beside him. 

(Just this once.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Death Wish (The Just This Once Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200125) by [notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer)




End file.
